1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communications network and, in particular, to the management of multiple services within multiple communications networks.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of different types of telecommunications and data communications, a number of different services and features are available to users. For example, a Mobile Station Integrated Service Digital Service (MSISDN) number, Mobile Identification Number (MIN), or International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) number may be assigned to a particular mobile telecommunications user enabling the mobile user to utilize mobile service within a mobile telecommunications network. An Internet Protocol (IP) address may be assigned to a particular node or device to receive and to transmit Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) packets over the associated TCP/IP network such as the Internet. Furthermore, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) addresses are utilized to communicate packet data between two associated nodes within an ATM network. Another type of communications network is a Cellular Digital Packet Data (CDPD) network which is a cellular radio network specification that allows CDPD users to send computer data over existing cellular networks. With the help of Interworking Functions (IWF) and other communications devices, a mobile station or terminal is capable of communicating over different communications networks. As an illustration, a mobile subscriber can communicate voice, data, fax, e-mail, etc., over different types of networks.
In order to access and utilize different networks, a user or subscriber needs to maintain a separate subscription, account, and/or address for effectuating communication within the respective communications network. Each of these communications networks is therefore individually maintained and operated. However, due to different communications protocols and network architectures, no common interface exists between different communications networks. Consequently, any changes or updates in data associated with a particular subscriber within one communications network need to be manually and/or separately updated within another applicable communications network. Moreover, there is no seamless inter-networking functionality between different communications networks.
As an illustration, a mobile equipment or station is assigned with a mobile identification number and an IP address. As described above, the MSISDN, MIN, or IMSI number may be associated within a mobile telecommunications network, and the IP address may be associated with the CDPD, Internet, or other data network. Because of its ability to associate with any given mobile telecommunications node, the mobile station is capable of traveling within a particular geographic area and being served by different mobile switching centers (MSCs). As the mobile station travels from a first MSC coverage area to a second MSC coverage area, the mobile station, the serving MSC, and associated visitor location register (VLR) perform a location update to inform a centralized database known as a home location register (HLR) of the mobile station's current location. Such location information is then utilized by the mobile telecommunications network to route an incoming call connection to the MSC/VLR currently serving the called party mobile station. However, even though the mobile telecommunications network is updated with the latest location information, in order to further receive data over the cellular network, a similar location update needs to be performed within the CDPD network. Such redundant location or subscriber data updates within multiple communications networks are rather inefficient and inconvenient. Furthermore, since compatibility and interface are not currently feasible between different types of communications networks, a first communications network is not able to utilize information available within a second communications network. Moreover, in order for a subscriber or user (e.g., mobile user, operator, system administrator, network controller, etc.,) to review or to ascertain subscription or service data associated with a plurality of communications networks, the user needs to individually evaluate the relevant data associated with each communications network. In summary, there is no global scheme for enabling a subscriber or user to review all of the communications networks and subscription data associated thereto.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanism to enable a subscriber or user to consolidate and manage multiple networks and associated services in a more efficient and centralized manner.